In healthcare environments, mobile computing devices are often used by healthcare workers in connection with providing care to patients. For instance, an application executing on a mobile computing device can interface with an electronic health record (EHR) application, and a healthcare worker can retrieve data from the EHR and provide data to the EHR by way of the application executing on the mobile computing device.
Further, a mobile computing device can be placed in communication with a barcode scanner, which is configured to scan barcodes associated with various items. In a specific example, a barcode scanner can be coupled to a port on a mobile telephone, such that information can be exchanged between the barcode scanner and the mobile telephone. The barcode scanner-mobile computing device arrangement is often used in healthcare environments. For instance, a barcode can encode patient information, and can be attached to a patient ID card. The barcode scanner can scan the barcode, decode the encoded patient information, and provide the decoded patient information to the mobile computing device. The application executing on the mobile computing device can, upon receipt of the patient information, transmit a query to the EHR, wherein the query is configured to cause the EHR to return information about the patient, wherein such information is maintained by the EHR. In another example, a barcode can encode information about medication, and can be attached to a container for the medication. The barcode scanner can scan the barcode, decode the encoded medication information, and provide the decoded medication information to the mobile computing device. The application executing on the mobile computing device can, upon receipt of the medication information, transmit the medication information to the EHR, such that the EHR can be updated to indicate that a patient has been provided with the medication.
A healthcare enterprise may use several different types of barcode scanners, possibly manufactured by different manufacturers, where different types of barcode scanners may be used to scan barcodes of different formats. Some of these barcode scanners may have status lights, while others may not. Likewise, some of these barcode scanners may have speakers, while others may not. This results in feedback provided to healthcare workers that use barcode scanners to be inconsistent. For instance, the healthcare worker can use a first barcode scanner to scan a barcode on a patient badge, wherein the first barcode scanner includes feedback lights that inform the healthcare worker as to whether the scan was completed successfully. The healthcare worker can then use a second barcode scanner that includes no feedback lights, but instead includes speakers that output audible indicia as to whether the scan was completed successfully. This inconsistent feedback may result in items being scanned improperly without knowledge of the healthcare worker.